Conventional media systems allow users to access a plethora of media assets. With so many media assets available, users may have difficulty reviewing all the media assets before selecting a particular media asset to watch. Moreover, even after selecting a particular media asset a user may not have the time or the desire to view the entire play length of the media asset. Instead, a user may wish to view only a part of the media asset.
For example, while a user may be interested in a movie during an exciting action sequence, the user's interest may wane during other scenes. Alternatively, while a user may typically not enjoy the content of a particular media asset, a surprise twist or a particular segment of a television show may spark the user's interest.
Furthermore, even if a user knows that a particular media asset contains interesting segments, in order to find it, the user may be required to search throughout the play length of the media asset. The time and effort to find particular scenes may discourage the user, resulting in the user abandoning the attempt to find the interesting segment.